


dead hearts

by milkteeth



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth/pseuds/milkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dead hearts (are everywhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Set early S3.

Klaus dies.

Klaus dies and Stefan still doesn’t get better.

“The compulsion should have worn off now. He’s supposed to be fixed, Damon.” Elena says quietly, hands tangled in her lap, days after in the Salvatore living room. Klaus is lying in the ground, dagger through his heart.

Damon gets up and walks out of the room, slams the front door shut behind him.

Elena stifles a hiccup and the desire to be dead and buried in the ground, too.


End file.
